The Jumper
by Davesmom
Summary: COMPLETE IN ONE CHAPTER...Ginny and Seamus have a typical girlboy conversation. (there is a reason no one writes simple, uncomplicated boy meets girl stories...they're BORING)


Disclaimer: none of the characters, settings, props, etc are mine. Even the story isn't really mine, but based on a conversation I had with Liebling.

A/N: This story is dedicated to Liebling, because what she told me was so sweet that it made this jump into my head almost fully formed. NOT an update, I'm sorry to say, but I couldn't keep my fingers from typing it. It isn't exactly what happened, but this is my version. K.

"You know you should give me your cloak, Seamus. It's colder out here than I thought, and I'm only wearing this light robe."

Ginny said the words casually, as though it were the most reasonable request in the world. She was indeed wearing a thin robe with a thin blouse and a skirt under. She was seated on a stone wall with her best friend Luna. They were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and resting from a busy morning of window shopping. The only thing they'd bought so far was a bag of sugar quills from Honeydukes, which both were now sucking on absently. Luna was reading the latest _Quibbler,_ and Ginny was talking to Seamus Finnegan. As she spoke, she swung one foot casually.

"Not only are you wearing your nice, heavy cloak," she continued. "But you've got that lovely thick jumper underneath. You wouldn't really let me freeze out here, would you?"

"Actually, Ginny, it isn't really cold enough for you to freeze, although you might suffer from exposure if you stayed out here for long. I did tell you to go back for your cloak."

Luna was still absently leafing through her paper, which for once wasn't upside down. She didn't really expect to have her comments responded to, so she wasn't disappointed. Ginny gave her a smile before addressing the boy in front of her.

"Don't listen to her. I _am_ freezing. So, about the cloak?"

Seamus grinned at her. He was close enough that Ginny had no difficulty seeing the dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks. His hazel eyes crinkled with humor and he leaned just a little closer. Seamus' smile was the slightest bit crooked, just like his front tooth. It wasn't unattractive; in fact, most of the girls at Hogwarts just flipped when he turned that lovely smile on them. Ginny had never reacted that way, though. Seamus was a friend.

"And why would I be wanting to give you my cloak?" he teased. "Is it my fault you left your own back in the castle?

"No," Ginny readily agreed. "But you're a gentleman, aren't you? And here I am, a damsel in distress, just waiting to be rescued."

Seamus gave a short laugh. "From what I hear it's the gentlemen need rescuing, Gin. Didn't you hex Malfoy last year? _And_ get away with it?"

Seamus' eyes were positively sparkling now. "Damn, I would've given anything to see that!"

"Hmph," Ginny sniffed, lifting her nose in the air. "Just because I can take care of myself when I need to, doesn't mean I don't want to be rescued once in a while."

"You got me there, Gin. I guess we all want rescuing sometimes. In fact—,"

Now Seamus stepped back and removed his cloak. "Here, hold that," he ordered, holding it out to the redhead.

Ginny set her sugar quill aside and took the cloak, giving Seamus a questioning look. Luna glanced up from her paper briefly to remark, "You know, Finnegan, the lamb's wool used for those jumpers comes from cloned sheep that have been abducted by aliens. My father ran an article about it last summer."

She returned to her reading without noticing either Seamus' startled look or Ginny's small giggle. Ginny took the opportunity to slip an arm into the boy's cloak.

"Oh, no you don't," Seamus said quickly. "You're not getting my cloak! It's more than my life's worth if my mum finds out. You're getting this."

With that, he slipped his heavy, rolled necked jumper over his head, leaving himself in a thin tee shirt. He handed the still-warm garment over and took back his cloak, which he donned and fastened immediately. Shivering theatrically, he said, "Now you're rescued."

Ginny was surprised, to say the least, but at his look, she slipped her robe off her shoulders and pulled the jumper on. Then she pulled her robe around her again.

"Mmmm, lovely," she breathed as the warmth engulfed her. "And it smells lovely, as well! Do you wear cologne?"

"Aftershave, actually."

"Really!" Ginny leaned forward and playfully rubbed his jaw. "Why, Seamus Finnegan! You _do_ shave. Who would have thought?"

"I would," Luna answered calmly, folding _The Quibbler_ neatly under her arm. "Most boys Finnegan's age shave at least once a week."

She hopped down from the stone wall, ignoring the outraged noises Seamus was making. Then she turned her slightly absent gaze to the other two.

"I suppose we should finish our shopping now, Ginny. It will be time to get back soon. Ready?"

As Luna stowed her paper in her bag, Ginny turned to Seamus.

"Well, gotta go," she said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm meeting some of the fellows at the Three Broomsticks in a few."

Smiling slyly, Ginny leaned forward and rested her hands on Seamus' shoulders. "Help me down?"

"What? All of one foot?"

Seamus was looking down at the girl's feet hovering about ten inches from the ground. All the same, he reached for her waist.

Ginny slid easily to her feet. She didn't remove her hands from his shoulders, though. Instead, she slid them up and linked her fingers around his neck.

"My thanks, good sir, for rescuing me," she teased.

Seamus grinned again, but this time it did something strange to Ginny's heart, making it begin to beat more rapidly. Her eyes widened when he pulled her closer and lowered his face. But when his lips descended to rest gently on hers, her lids fluttered closed.

Then it was over. Seamus pulled back smiling. "Sweet," he said in a deep voice. "I knew it would be."

Ginny was flustered, but she couldn't help returning that smile. He released her waist and straightened completely before giving the rolled collar of his jumper a little tug.

"Looks good on you," he commented.

"Huh? Oh! Your jumper!"

Her hands flew to the fastenings of her robe but he shook his head.

"Looks better on you than on me anyway. If I need it back, I'll let you know."

His arms came around her then and he gave her a last, quick hug. Then he nodded to Luna and turned and headed off.

Ginny watched him for a moment as she snuggled inside the warmth of his jumper. She brought the thick collar up and inhaled deeply before letting out a girlish giggle.

"I suppose you two are going out now?"

It was more of an observation than a question, but it caught Ginny off guard. She answered abruptly.

"Of course not! Why would you say that?"

Luna looked unperturbed.

"Exchanging personal garments, unless it's between girlfriends or sisters, usually implies some sort of intimacy," she said as she and Ginny headed back toward the shops. "And then there was the kiss. I assumed it was more than friendly."

Ginny's cheeks flushed as she stammered, "That was nothing! There weren't even tongues! Just a quick 'mwah'," she made a kissing sound. "And then it was over. It wasn't even a real kiss."

Luna's eyes were suddenly very direct as she asked, "Did your heart beat faster?"

Ginny's cheeks grew warmer.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"There you are, then," Luna said, resuming her usual manner. "If it makes your heart beat faster, regardless of tongues, it was a real kiss."

Ginny opened her mouth to deny this, but closed it quickly. Glancing at Seamus' retreating back, Ginny unconsciously breathed in the scent of his aftershave. Her heart jumped again.

But she didn't feel like that about Seamus, did she? For that matter, did _he? Were_ they going out now?

Finally turning back to her friend, she said, "You know, Luna, that's a good question. I guess we'll just have to see."


End file.
